The Beauty of Chaos
by The Walking Stranger
Summary: The Sekirei Plan is about to turn into an all-out battle royal, now that the Director is gone and the ones seizing his place are Karasuba and her psychotic and homicidal Ashikabi. The streets will run red with the blood of the innocent. Direct sequel to "A Black Heart of Obsidian."


**A/N: This is a direct sequel to my story ****_A Black Heart of Obsidian. _****If you have yet to read it, whatever. Nothing much of significance happened in it, and nearly all that ****_was_**** accomplished or important is essentially mentioned in this single chapter.**

"I hate him," Zacharias Flagg growled as a doctor bandaged up his face whilst his close friend Higa looked on. "I hate that boy, that ronin."

"You hate everybody," Higa said in a matter-of-fact tone.

At that moment, the doctor withdrew himself from the close proximity from Flagg and excused himself from the room. Flagg stood up, with a struggle, and picked up a mirror with his right hand since his left arm was, at the moment, useless and in a sling. His reflection was not a charming one. He had a white bandage over the bridge of his nose, another on his right cheek, and a final one that wrapped around his head and directly over his left eye, constricting his overly long obsidian-black hair. Something told him that when these were removed, he would have new scars to coexist with his most noticeable one: a large, obvious X that wrapped around the entire right half of his neck.

Higa simply observed in silence as his friend's face began to contort with rage. With a war-cry, Flagg tossed the mirror away, making it smash to pieces on the wall. The certifiable psychopath began breathing loudly through gritted teeth and looked out the window. From the high floor of Higa's hospital, Flagg could see the still smoldering remain of MBI Tower.

His anger beginning to overflow, Flagg began to quake and shiver. Upon seeing this, and knowing what was bound to happen, Higa quickly walked over and gently put his right hand on Flagg's left shoulder. "Perhaps we should do to him what you did to your last annoyance?" Higa suggested.

"No." Flagg slowly turned his head, allowing Higa to see fire raging in his golden eyes. "I am through playing around..." He thrust his head so that he was looking out into the city again.

**XXXXXX**

Karasuba sat on the middle of a sofa in the hotel suite she, her Ashikabi, and his other two Sekirei were staying in now that their home, the Tower, was now nothing but wreckage and fire, sharpening her nodachi, savoring the scraping her whetstone emitted as it was dragged along the menacing steel. She still felt some resentment towards her dead teammate Yume, for being right about love. It is capable of being felt by anyone. As she saw Yume in her mind's eye, her real eyes wandered over to the golden ring on her left hand.

"Must you _constantly _do that?" Said a demanding voice to Karasuba's right. The Black Sekirei gave a sideways glance and saw The Water Sekirei, Tsukiumi, sitting down next to her and looking out the window, her arms crossed and her face as sour as ever.

"You anything better for us to do?" Karasuba asked with a sly smile as she continued to sharpen her signature weapon.

Another voice, this one cold and monotonic, came from her left. "Perhaps we should focus on aiding Master Zac in his time of frailty."

"Oh, ain't that a _brilliant _idea?" Said a very familiar voice from behind them. All three of the extraterrestrial women turned their heads to see their love standing in the doorway; he had once again displayed his talent for showing up in any random place without being detected. he kicked the door closed behind him and began walking towards the couch; he seemed to place all his weight into ever step, swaying back and forth. As he got closer, and eventually placed himself seated between Tsukiumi and Karasuba, the Sekirei took in just how much he was beaten up. He looked directly forward into nothing, and all of them looked at his face. After a few moments he spoke again. "While we're at it, why don't we call my sisters and Higa and the ronin, and go crazy all night?"

"You have sisters?" Tsukiumi asked, having not heard the rest of his possibly sarcastic suggestion.

"Didn't he ever tell you?" Karasuba asked with a smirk. She loved it how her Fated One made it obvious that he regarded her above the other two in so many ways, including telling her things nobody else would hear from him.

"Yes, my sisters." Flagg said to Tsukiumi. "My two sisters. The three of us make up a complete set of triplets."

He bent his neck back so that he was looking directly above himself and let out a sigh. "Akitsu. Go get some new bandages. I feel disgusting with the blood congealed on my eyelid." Without looking away, he could tell that she did as she was ordered. The next thing he knew, one of them, he didn't care which, was unraveling the long white gauze over his left eye. It felt cold as fresh air touched it after a seemingly long time of isolation.

He could see obvious concern on Tsukiumi, and Karasuba wasn't smiling for once.

"How bad is it?" he asked, knowing that he now had a new scar.

"It's..." Tsukiumi couldn't form words.

"Like the X." Karasuba answered.

Flagg slowly raised his right hand and touched the area of skin above his left eye. He felt the familiar texture of deeply scarred tissue. He slowly ran his fingers over it, assessing its size. It felt exactly like the scar on his neck, and it ran perfectly vertical in a single line, each end about two inches above or below his eye socket. He removed his hand and allowed new bandages to once again make him half-blind.

**XXXXXX**

Takami Sahashi stood at the edge of the Tower's remains, taking in not only her surroundings, but also all the possibilities of what could happen now. She looked upwards to the clear blue shy. Somewhere up there, Minaka was orbiting the Earth in his escape pod.

With the Game Master gone, nothing was holding the leash around Karasuba or Zacharias. That was a major problem to say the least. Now that the Director was gone, the Black Sekirei and her pyromaniacal Ashikabi were basically in charge of everything, since nobody was stupid enough to get in their way. The situation was looking bleaker and bleaker. Flagg's goal was similar to his de facto wife's, but rather than death, he wished to spread chaos and destruction. In fact, Takami was sure that he only wanted to kill one person...

"Classic power struggle eh?"

Takami spun around and was shocked to see Flagg standing there with Karasuba. Even though he looked like Hell, he was smiling as always. He appeared to have been standing up even though he looked like a not-so-fresh corpse.

"We have you, the second-in-command, and we got me, the power-hungry warlord, locking horns for the top spot!"

Takami did her best to remain composed. "Why do _you _want MBI?"

"I don't want MBI, I want the influence it has over this Game."

"You're lying," Takami said knowingly. She couldn't honestly say she knew much about him, but she **did **know that he always had a plan within his plans. "What do you _really _want?"

His grin stretched over his dead-looking skin. "If this whole damned corporation can genetically engineer a race of supernatural women, I am more than positive that it can find a way for a man to achieve... immortality."


End file.
